Vacaciones en la Isla Esme One Shot
by Angylito
Summary: Las vacaciones de Nessie y Jacob en la famosa isla Esme. Contiene situaciones sexuales no tan explícitas.


**N/A: **_Este si no me equivoco fue mi primer One Shot :P Espero que lo disfruten._

**Con amor **

**Angylito.**

**Summary:**_Las vacaciones de Nessie y Jacob en la famosa isla Esme._Contiene situaciones sexuales no tan explícitas.

**ONE SHOT**

**Vacaciones en la Isla Esme**

Esa noche bajamos a la playa, si bien pasar los días encerrada no me molestaban lo más mínimo si estaba en su compañía, no había nada en el mundo que disfrutara más que las caminatas con sus dedos de la mano entrelazados con los míos, dejando que la suave espuma del mar nos golpearan los tobillos.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo no brillaba tanto como el de los demás miembros de mi familia, debía guardar nuestro secreto, y prevenir siempre era mejor que lamentar, bueno eso repetía mi madre desde lo que paso con una de las hermanas de Kate.

Jacob y yo solíamos pasar todo el tiempo que era posible juntos, y eso me hacía demasiado feliz, era extraño, ya que más allá de lo que él define por imprimación, nuestro amor sobrepasaba esas barreras. No me cansaría jamás de mirarlo, acariciarlo, y tocarlo, menos de besarlo y para que decir lo adicta que me había vuelto a su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío.

Era extraño pasar tiempo a solas en el lugar donde yo había sido concebida, pero sin dudas fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudieron hacerme mis padres. La idea de seguro no había sido de mi papá, pero él no podía negarse a las ideas de mi madre. Él hacía lo posible por darle en el gusto.

Apenas llegamos hace un par de días, pero hoy era la primera noche que no estábamos encerrados en la habitación, decidimos salir a caminar.

Aún ni siquiera pensaba como haríamos para ocultarle nuestra desenfrenada pasión a mi papá. Pero no era algo que me quitara el sueño, aunque últimamente no había dormido mucho y no precisamente por que no pudiera, más bien tenía prioridades carnales a esas horas.

Jake me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y sin más me besó. Era algo que aún me hacía divagar, jamás me acostumbraría al calor de sus labios.

Te amo. Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Y yo a ti. Respondí casi al instante.

¿Sabías que eres lo más lindo, importante y valioso que tengo?

Me sonroje y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Eso era común en mí, pues nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, siempre me hacía sentir la mujer más linda del mundo, naaa el mundo se queda corto, del universo entero.

Continuamos caminando a la orilla de la playa, hasta que llegamos a una costa rodeada de rocas, donde el agua parecía más calida, tanto o más que el cuerpo de mi Jake.

No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a quitarme la ropa, Jake me miró con cara de felicidad y comenzó a imitarme, al rato nos encontrábamos abrazados en esa pequeña poza de agua, el calor hacía que mis mejillas se tornarán del color de una cereza, casi como si ardiera en fiebre.

Cada día que pasaba en su compañía hacía que me amoldara más fácil a cada curva de su cuerpo y él al mío.

Era el único ser en el mundo que en segundos podía hacerme perder por completo la razón, y el balance en el tiempo… cada vez que decía mi nombre, cada vez que sonreía o simplemente se quedaba mirándome fijo a los ojos, se sentía dentro de mí como si mil fuegos artificiales fueran encendidos al mismo tiempo.

Nessie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lo que tú quieras mi Jake, sabes que no puedo negarme a una petición tuya.

Por un momento vaciló, algo le preocupaba y eso hizo que mis hombros se tensaran, ¿acaso sentía miedo?, no, eso no era posible, me sentía segura en sus brazos, nada podría romper esa burbuja.

¿Qué pasa mi vida?, ¿por qué te quedas callado?

Es solo que creo que mi pregunta es estúpida…

Nada de lo que tú digas es estúpido.

Bueno…

¡Dime!, comencé a impacientarme.

Quiero saber si alguna vez Nahuel llamó tu atención, ya sabes, de la misma forma que lo hago yo.

¿Acaso él podía dudar de lo mucho que lo amo?

Eso era realmente casi imposible, si no fuera por que realmente por un tiempo pensé en que lo más natural seria que yo estuviera con alguien de mi naturaleza, pero no, esas dudas las había aclarado desde que descubrí que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente y que nuestras almas pertenecían a ambos. Qué cada partícula de mi cuerpo tenía un solo dueño, y sin dudas era él.

Tardé en contestar, no por que dudara de mi respuesta, si no más bien que no sabía como empezar a hablar, quería encontrar las palabras que expresaran de forma correcta y clara mis sentimientos, solo atiné a tocar con mis manos su rostro y dejar que viera cada pensamiento en el que él fuese el protagonista, eso debería responder a sus dudas.

- Cuando la imagen de nuestra última noche juntos terminó, el retiró mis manos de su rostro y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo, poniendo mi oído en su corazón que latía de una forma poco normal, era como si su corazón fuera a salir corriendo de su lugar. Por un momento me asusté, pero luego sentí como el mío latía de la misma manera.

Te amo, susurró en un tono de voz algo quebrado. Y luego era él quien escuchaba atentamente los latidos escandalosos de mi corazón.

No podría vivir sin ti, esas palabras salieron de forma innata desde lo más profundo de mí.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, comencé a buscar su cuerpo como lo hacía desde que habíamos llegado a la isla, pero esta vez no estaba a mi lado, la enorme habitación blanca estaba vacía y lo único que rompía el silencio era el canto de los pajaritos que estaban en la enorme palmera que sobresalía a un costado de la casa, por un momento me quedé recostada en la cama mirando la pared de vidrio que estaba a los pies de nuestra cama, el sol brillaba imponente sobre el cielo que era de un perfecto azul, no se veía ni una sola nube, el día estaba hermoso, miré los pequeños centellos plateados que afloraban de mi silueta.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, y el hombre más bello del mundo cruzaba el umbral, con solo un short puesto, su piel de un color tostado que resaltaba la mejor de las sonrisas, su cabello negro erizado y unos abdominales marcados, simplemente parecía un modelo de catalogo, y que por cierto me pertenecía.

-¿Cómo dormiste pequeña?

El sonido de su voz y el palpitar de sus venas llenas de esa exquisita sangre que cantaba para mi, si, él era mi Tua Cantante, (así como mi madre lo era para mi padre), se apoderan de toda mi atención, y un trago de ponzoña bajó por mi garganta. A forma de juego me lancé como si fuera tras mi presa, y caí encima de él, su aroma sacaba mi parte salvaje.

Jake soltó una risotada y siguió con mi juego, terminamos revolcándonos por el suelo, cuando consiguió montarse sobre mí un sin fin de chispitas eléctricas saltaron de nuestros ojos que se miraban con deseo. Luego de besarnos y que nuestra respiración se hiciera cada vez más agitada, mi estomago comenzó a reclamar, es cierto, llevaba días sin alimentarme, y el dorado de mis ojo seguramente eran más bien negros, como el color del cabello de mi amado.

Necesitamos ir de caza, parece.

Perdón, pero creo que tienes razón, tu también debes estar hambriento.

Jake bajó a la playa mientras esperaba a que me vistiera, mi tía Alice se preocupó de empacar mi ropa, tenía apiladas en un rincón del armario unas 5 maletas llenas de encajes y satén.

Tomé un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía contraste con el color de las aguas cristalinas de la playa. Tomé unas sandalias bajas del mismo color y salté por la ventana. En cuestión de segundos estaba parada en la orilla de la mano de mi licántropo.

Corrimos juntos por la selva y cazamos unos cuantos jabalíes. Una vez zaceada nuestra sed, volvimos caminando tranquilamente a casa, el tiempo aquí no importaba, nada nos apuraba, bueno, solo el deseo morboso que ya era como una droga para los dos.

Pero no todo podía ser sexo, de vez en cuando nos sentábamos en la enorme sala que tenía la esencia de mi Abuelita Esme, a ver películas.

Jake disfrutaba mucho con las películas de acción de mi tío Emmett y yo a veces lograba que viéramos uno que otro film de la tía Rosalie, de esos que según tío Jasper decía solo fomentaban la vanidad de las humanas.

Otras veces buceábamos, ya casi tenía las perlas necesarias para el collar que quería llevarle a mi mamita para agradecerle estas maravillosas vacaciones. Y Jake juntaba corales de todos los tamañazos que Emily le había pedido como regalo.

Los días y las noches se nos hacían cada vez más cortos. Tanto que me daba coraje desperdiciar horas de sueño. Había aguantado máximo 3 días sin dormir, aunque si no fuera por que mi lobo tenía esa parte humana también, no dormiríamos ni una hora. Aunque para mi estar en esta isla con él ya era un sueño. De esos que tenía en casa y que tan nervioso y malhumorado ponían a mi padre.

A la hora del crepúsculo me gustaba sentarme en la blanca arena, apoyar mi cabeza en los hombros de Jake y mirar la puesta de sol. Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía todo lo que cualquiera envidiaría, una familia especial, al mejor de los novios, una belleza innata, estaba de vacaciones en el lugar más paradisíaco que pudiera imaginar y si no fuera por que tenía una que otra necesidades humanas, tenía la suerte de estar cada instante pegada al más perfecto de los cuerpos.

Yo estaba decidida a pasar el resto de mis días en compañía de mi lobito, pues solo con él podía proyectar mi futuro, algún día tener hijos si era posible, darle toda la felicidad del mundo. Aunque él insistía en que nos cuidáramos, ya que el solo recordar el sufrimiento de mi madre hacía que Jake temblara.

Las noches estaban envueltas por la más fogosa de las pasiones, y los días llenos de recuerdos y caricias inolvidables.

No quería que estas vacaciones acabaran jamás, pero Jake tenía responsabilidades como el Alpha de la manada, y solo nos quedaba una semana en este paraíso.

Esta tarde después del crepúsculo, lo llevaré a un lugar secreto que encontré mientras él dormía y me pondré uno de los sensuales vestidos que empacó tía Alice, aunque se que ella no podía vernos, me conocía muy bien, dice que mi relación con Jacob es igual de irracional que la de mis padres.

¿Acaso mamá era igual de adicta al cuerpo y los besos de mi papá?, supongo que las constantes burla de mi tío Emmett respondían mi pregunta, imágenes que una hija no quiere ver de sus padres pasaron por mi mente, sacudí la cabeza con la esperanza de quitarlas de mis pensamientos, cuando Jake apareció de sorpresa y me tomó desprevenida, jugando se lanzo sobre mí. Caí en la arena, por suerte Jake no noto el leve rubor de mis mejillas.

Rápidamente mi concentración pertenecía a la suavidad de sus besos, a la humedad de su lengua, al sobrenatural calor de su piel. Y es que todo de él me resultaba deslumbrante, desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido así.

Me costó mucho trabajo lograr pronunciar palabras, para decirle que tenía una sorpresa para él.

-¿una sorpresa? , me miró con cara de perrito mimado.

- sí, le contesté, tapé con mis manos sus ojos y lo llevé a lo más profundo de la jungla.

Cuando al fin llegamos, retiré mis manos de sus ojos y él se quedó quieto por un instante mirando maravillado el hermoso lugar.

Era algo así como una cueva, estaba rodeada de unas veinte especies diferentes de vegetación, unas enormes orquídeas en tonos anaranjados sobresalían del paisaje, bajo un rayo de luz había una cascada que terminaba en una pequeña laguna azulada. Donde se puede ver fácilmente el fondo.

Y en un rincón plano de piedra yo había dejado una cesta llena de comida y frutos, una cobija blanca y algunos de los almohadones de seda de la habitación.

Jake me tomó de las caderas y subí la mirada para perderme en lo profundo de sus ojos, comenzamos lentamente a quitarnos la ropa y saltamos tomados de la mano a la pequeña laguna.

Luego de juguetear un rato, nos enrollamos en la cobija, comimos un poco y el deseo nos consumió por completo, pasamos la noche en ese lugar. Despertamos con el canto de los pájaros, nadamos un rato y caminamos abrazados hasta la casa.

Empacamos nuestras cosas, Jake se vistió de una forma apropiada para viajar, algo que por cierto no me agradaba mucho, me había acostumbrado a ver su anatomía sin ropa.

Se puso unos jeans, un suéter negro ajustado, una chaqueta de cuero negra, y tenis casuales. Alice si que se había esmerado en la ropa de Jake.

Yo tomé un vestido azul oscuro, zapatos negros de tacón fino y una chaquetilla que no alcanza a cubrir bajo mi cintura.

El yate que nos llevaría de regreso a Río de Janeiro nos esperaba en el improvisado muelle, subimos nuestras maletas y emprendimos nuestro viaje a la realidad.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cuarto de siempre, en la casita de mis padres. Vacilé por un momento hasta que me convencí que todo había sido un sueño, el sueño más hermoso y real que he tenido.

Fin*


End file.
